1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable screen wall section to provide an outdoor atmosphere from within an opening or openings of a building structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of patented devices of which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,169; U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,366; U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,917; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,019; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,241; U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,028; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,004; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,449; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,660; U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,648; U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,402 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,666.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,402 to Clary discloses a portable shelter with expandable frame that is supported by eyebolts that are permanently affixed to the support structure frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,648 to Goharjon discloses a portable wall system that is supported by rings and a pair of base components that are permanently affixed to the support structure frame.
In these respects, the portable screen wall section according to the present invention substantially departs from the designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable screen wall section to an opening or openings of a building without support devices that require holes in and around a buildings sidewalls and ceiling area and/or without support devices permanently affixed to a main frames support structure and/or building.
There is a need for garage doors screens to be set up or installed without having to resort to pounding nails, screwing in screws, stapling or puncturing holes into the surrounding areas of a garage door as it results in a lot of effort and measuring to get these support devices in the correct aligning spots in order to correlate it with the opposite attachments. In the same essence there is a need for an aesthetically pleasing portable screen wall section that is more economical by providing few structural components, which also results in less complex systems.